1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting head, an image forming device, and a method of manufacturing a liquid droplet ejecting head.
2. Related Art
There have conventionally been known inkjet recording devices which selectively eject ink droplets from plural nozzles of an inkjet recording head (hereinafter, simply called “recording head” upon occasion) serving as a liquid droplet ejecting head which moves reciprocally in a main scanning direction, and print characters, images and the like onto a recording medium such as a recording sheet or the like which is conveyed-in along a sub scanning direction.
In developing low-cost, piezo-type (piezoelectric element) recording heads of high resolutions of 1200 dpi and, further, 2400 dpi as next-generation recording heads, in order to address the demand for improvements in the printing quality, the printing speed, and the like of the printer, research aiming for decreased size and higher density, operation at a lower voltage, and higher-speed response of the piezoelectric elements has progressed.
Among these, in the case of the structure of a piezoelectric element which is formed by patterning a lower electrode, it is important to make the thickness of the substrate, which becomes the vibrating plate on which a piezoelectric body is formed, thin in order to improve the displacement efficiency. However, if the substrate overall is made to be thin, there is the contradictory relationship that the rigidity of the substrate decreases and the stability of displacement worsens.
Further, by making the piezoelectric elements high density, the influence with respect to the piezoelectric elements by the rigidity of the substrate increase, accordingly, the dispersion in displacement efficiency among the respective piezoelectric elements becomes large when the rigidity of the substrate decreases.